


Popping Pills

by GlassAlice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prescription Drugs, Sharpshooter Ezine, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Weed, high school party, keith is a goody goody, klance, lance accidentally becomes a drug dealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: It was lunch, and maybe a Thursday, when a random girl caught Lance throwing away his Adderall. Lance had never seen this girl in his life, yet there she was asking for it. She said something about finals and being overwhelmed. He didn't remember her excuse, and by now, it didn’t matter. The point was, he wasn’t going to use it anyways, so what’s the harm? He was hesitant at first, but then, the girl waved five dollars in his face and all his inhibitions seemed to disappear. It was spur of the moment, and totally not his fault.Lance wasn’t trying to become a drug dealer.





	Popping Pills

Lance hated his ADHD meds. Sure, they helped him concentrate, but they also made him feel disconnected, out of sync. At first, he pretended to take his medication so his mom wouldn’t get suspicious, hiding them in his pocket to throw away at school later. That was, until the day he accidentally sold them.

It was lunch, and maybe a Thursday, when a random girl caught Lance throwing away his Adderall. Lance had never seen this girl in his life, yet there she was asking for it. She said something about finals and being overwhelmed. He didn't remember her excuse, and by now, it didn’t matter. The point was, he wasn’t going to use it anyways, so what’s the harm? He was hesitant at first, but then, the girl waved five dollars in his face and all his inhibitions seemed to disappear. It was spur of the moment, and totally not his fault.

Lance wasn’t _trying_ to become a drug dealer.

Word spread fast. The girl had a big mouth and it wasn’t long before people were approaching him in the hallway, asking for a hookup. Lance rolled with it until one very loud student approached him five feet away from Iverson. After that, he realized he needed a strategy, _fast_. Careful who he sold to, careful who he spoke to, Lance made sure to keep his business on the down-low. Now, Lance had so much money lining his pockets it was hard to find a reason to stop.

Leaning back against the rough brick wall, Lance dug his toe into the concrete beneath his shoe. He was at his usual waiting spot behind the gym facing the football field; it was a good place to sell. The jocks were either customers or had too much meat in their heads to notice him. Plus it was out of the way of normal foot traffic. Though he did rotate selling spots to avoid suspicion, this one was his favorite.

Lance checked his phone: 3:15 PM. If this kid didn't show soon he'd have to leave, there was no way he was going to miss his bus. He played around on a few apps while he waited for the clock hit 3:30. As soon as the minute changed over, Lance turned off the screen and stuffed it in his back pocket. Bending down slightly, he hefted his backpack onto his shoulder.

“Wait!” a frantic voice called out.

Turning around, Lance looked back to see a boy dressed in all black waving at him.

_What the…?_

The boy stumbled to a halt, bent over, chest heaving.

Lance looked at the panting boy and quirked an eyebrow. Keith Yoon, the top student at the school. He’d recognize that mullet from five hundred yards away. But what did Keith want with someone like him? Lance pulled out his phone, checking the time. "3:32, shop's closed.”

“What?” The black head of messy hair whipped up, pinning Lance with fierce, violet eyes.  “You can’t, I have to get a pill today,” he wheezed as he struggled to catch his breath between each word.

Lance sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "I sell till 3:30, it's 3:32. Better luck next time," he scanned the boy up and down, taking note of the My Chemical Romance shirt, "Helena."

“H...Helena?!” Helena sputtered before reaching out and grabbing Lance by the arm, getting in his face. “Look, _pill boy_ ,” Helena poked a black nailed finger into his chest, “I have finals and I’m under a lot of pressure to get perfect scores. So, sell me the damn pills.”

They were nose-to-nose and Lance’s world filled with purple irises. _Oh._ He pushed down the topsy-turvy fluttering in his stomach.

Lance coughed, backing up a step so he could think. "Well, I guess if it means that much to you. But word better not get out that I made an exception, I can't have morons coming up to me in class.”

A relieved smile spread across Helena’s face. “Thank you. I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

 _Pretty._ Lance shook the thought from his head.

"Okay Helena, I'm going to trust you just this once, but next time, don't be late." Lance scanned his surroundings before letting his backpack fall off his shoulder to catch the strap in his hand. He bent down, digging through crumpled papers and beat-up textbooks for the breath mint tin where he hid the pills.

“Stop calling me that. My name’s Keith,” Helena, growled.

Lance plucked a pale, orange pill from the tin and held it out to the other boy. Keith reached for it but at the last second Lance curled his fingers, hiding it from view.

"Keith, huh? I liked Helena better,” Lance smirked.

“Well, too bad, it’s my name.” Keith shoved his empty palm in Lance’s face. “I don’t care if you like it or not.”

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. _Way too serious, this one_. “Since it's finals, that'll be fifteen dollars. But," Lance tapped his fist holding the pill against his chin, "since it's you, I might be willing to make a trade.”

Keith’s hand hung in midair between them, waiting to snatch the pill as soon as Lance let him. “Trade? What do you mean?”

Lance let a lazy smile play across his face. "Please, you think I'm stupid? Like I wouldn't recognize our top student, Keith _Yoon_?" Lance clenched his teeth, resolve set in his jaw. "I want you to tutor me.”

“That’s it? You want me to tutor you? You’re not going to blackmail me?” Keith’s hand fell to his side, a confused knot forming on his brow.

“Well, I’m going to blackmail you _a little._ ” Lance shrugged, spinning his hand flippantly. “If you don’t agree to tutor me I’m going to let it slip that a certain honor student is trying to buy illegal drugs.” Lance crossed his fingers praying Keith wouldn’t realize it would mean outing himself in the process.

“And if I tutor you…” Lance could see the cogs working as Keith puzzled it out, “you won’t make me pay for this or any other pills?”

Lance replied, popping the _p_ , “Yep.”

Nodding his head, Keith held out his hand again. “Okay it’s a deal.”

Lance’s smirk grew into a smile. He dropped the pill into Keith’s waiting palm. "Three-thirty, Wednesday after school. Don't be late," Lance winked.

Running a hand through his hair, Keith shook his head. “I have math club that day, I can’t...”

  
Lance swiveled on his heel and spoke over him, "See you Wednesday, Helena. Or kiss your perfect rep goodbye.” He threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked toward the busses, ignoring the protests at his back. He’d need to find a new spot to sell. If honor students were finding him, teachers wouldn’t be far behind.

-

Lance sat in the bus going over his spoils for the day. He counted the money deep in his backpack to hide it from the prying eyes and sticky fingers of other students. Ninety dollars, thank the Lord for finals week. With today's haul he'd have enough money for Veronica’s birthday present. Lance shoved the money back into the zipper pocket of his backpack.

The final spoil of the day, maybe the crowning jewel, was Keith Yoon. He didn’t make any cash on that transaction per se, but it was worth it for his grades. Who’da thought _Yoon_ would be one of his customers. Guess not all honor students had honor. Lance chuckled quietly at his own joke as he stared out the window. A fully paid-for present for Veronica and good grades on the horizon, life was looking up.

Lance got off one stop too early, the one closest to the grocery store. He opened his coupon app, scrolling through the list for treats. The frivolous things Marco begged for or snuck into the cart when Mami wasn’t looking. Lance clipped all the coupons for candy, chips, and anything with zero nutritional benefit. It didn’t take Lance long to find everything and check out. He jogged the whole way home, prizes clutched tight in his fists.

Once he reached home, Lance hid the junk food as fast as he could and stuffed the plastic bags in the trash. He ran to his room and pulled the jar from under his bed. He stuffed the leftover money in and sealed the lid tight. Hiding the money jar behind some shoe boxes, Lance headed back to the living room just in time. The front door slammed open and Marco ran inside, followed by Veronica and Luis. Lance stumbled back as Marco ran full tilt into him, screaming about winning a drawing contest.

Veronica filled in the missing words as she kicked off her shoes, “Marco’s class had a ‘draw your family’ contest, and Marco got first place, so he gets to go on the special zoo trip next week.”

  
“Woah, good job, big guy!” Lance held his hand up for a high-five. “I think you earned a popsicle.”

“We have popsicles?!” Marco jumped up and down as he slapped Lance’s hand over and over, his shoes lighting up on each landing.

“Yep fresh from the store this afternoon.” Lance ruffled his little brother’s hair.

Luis walked by, plucking the drawing out of Marco’s hands, “Let’s hang this on the fridge, yeah? Then we can all have popsicles.”

Marco whooped and ran after Luis, screaming the whole way. Lance shared a look with his sister before turning to the dining room table. “What you got today?”

Veronica cringed, “Trig.”

“Oof, you like to make it hard on me don’t you? C’mon let’s see it.” Lance patted the seat next to him.

Veronica sat down and pulled out her math book. His mom would be home in a couple hours and Lance planned to make sure everyone completed their homework, even if it meant the detriment of his own.

-

Wednesday did not come soon enough; three days felt like three weeks. Lance pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and slipped out of his desk. He hated when teachers made everyone wait until the bell to pack up and leave, insisting their class was _so_ important that they needed to teach until the _very_ last second. “The bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do,” Lance mocked in his head. Yeah, well, tell that to the class after yours, not that there was one since it was the end of the day. Still, Mr. Iverson hadn't bothered to give them their homework assignment until _after_ the bell rang.

_Dick_

Lance rolled his eyes as he made his way to the English hall, dodging students and the wall alike. He spotted Keith waiting outside a classroom door, onyx bangs hiding violet eyes from view.

Keith must have felt him staring because he looked up, locking eyes. Lance’s stomach shifted, and he swallowed thickly. He was still at that awkward distance where they could see each other but were too far away to talk. Lance pulled out his phone pretending to check a notification. It felt like an eternity before he finally made it within earshot of Keith.

  
Lance stopped a little further away than was necessary. "Hey Helena. You're looking extra edgy today."

Keith sighed, “It’s Keith, and you’re late.” Pointing an accusing finger at Lance’s chest, he took a step forward. “I’m missing my club for this, my parents are going to kill me!”

Lance winced. "Sorry about that, had Iverson. He wouldn't let us go."

Keith seemed unconvinced so Lance opened his mouth to add another excuse. Instead he squeaked, biting his tongue as another student collided harshly into his backpack, sending him sprawling forward. Lance reached out, fumbling for balance and grabbing for anything to steady him. Unfortunately, the only thing in front of him was Keith. His fingers wrapped around soft black t-shirt, feeling firm muscle underneath.

Strong arms wrapped around Lance’s middle as he pitched forward, his momentum carrying both him and his victim to the ground. They landed hard on the cold tile of the blissfully empty hallway. Lance looked up from the firm chest pillowing his fall into dark eyes encompassed by even darker lashes.

Lance’s mind short-circuited and his mouth went on autopilot. Never a good thing. "Do you always cradle boys you've just met in your arms?”

Keith sputtered and pushed Lance off. “What the hell.”

“Awww, you’re blushing!” Lance chuckled as he sat up, brushing off invisible dust from his jeans.

Keith stood up with the help of the wall, his heavy backpack making it difficult to fight against gravity. “Am not.” He turned to the door. “And we’re done.”

Lance’s jaw hung before anger snapped it shut, “Sweet, I’ll head over to the office and let them know about how their perfect student is doing drugs.”

A high-pitched squeak echoed down the hall as Keith turned, shoes scuffing against the waxed floor. Fury burned behind his eyes. “Shut up,” Keith gritted out. 

“Oh, you don’t like me talking about how you buy pills because you can’t handle the pressure of school?” Lance raised his voice louder, smirk cutting across his face.

“Shut up!” Keith yelled, it echoed in the empty hallway. He closed the space between them and clamped a hand over Lance’s mouth. Keith could feel the smile against his palm and it only made his fury burn stronger.

“So I gueff dis meanf you’re tudoring nee,” Lance said under the hand.

Keith felt every movement of his lips as he spoke, slightly sticky with chapstick. His eyes narrowed as he pushed Lance’s head away. “I hate you.” He turned toward the exit.

“That’s a yes, right?” Lance skipped to catch up. “Because I gotta pass chem or I’m…”

“Yes, dammit. But we can’t go to my house since I’m supposed to be at the club, so we’re going to yours.”

“My house?” Lance asked, eyes wide. This wasn’t part of the plan.

“Do you have a better idea?” Keith lifted an eyebrow, side-eyeing the drug dealer.

Lance hesitated. The library on campus closed a half hour after school ended and he’d hoped for at least an hour if not two with Keith. He sighed, “No, I guess not.”

It took too long to get to his house, by the time they arrived Lance was a bundle of frazzled nerves. They seemed to rub each other the wrong way with every word.

The house was thankfully empty. Lance lead Keith up to his room, throwing his backpack on the bed. “So, how are you going to tutor me?” Lance asked.

Keith looked around the spotless room and sat at the desk. “Hand me your textbook. What chapter are you on?”

Lance jumped on the bed and dug through the mess of papers and books. He used two hands to pass the heavy textbook over to Keith. “Chapter nine, stoichiometry. Converting grams to moles hurts my brain.”

“Seriously? Is this even AP chem?” Keith eyed the textbook like it would bite him.

“No. It’s regular chem. But you don’t get to judge me, Helena, so get to teaching.”

Keith sighed and pulled out a pencil. “Let me see your homework.” Lance pulled a crinkled sheet from his backpack. Keith made quick marks, jotting notes next to each of Lance’s conversions.

Lance leaned over, trying to see, but was quickly deterred by a sharp jab of Keith’s elbow. “Ouch, that was uncalled for.” Lance rubbed the sore spot right in the center of his sternum.

“You don’t need to watch me.” Keith grumbled.

“ _You don’t need to watch me_.” Lance mimicked, voice high. He flopped back onto his bed, arms spread wide. “I’m bored.”

Keith slammed his pencil down. “Why are we having a study session then? I’m going home.” Keith stood up grabbing his bag.

Lance opened his mouth to argue when a knock interrupted them. Who was home? He thought the house was empty.

“Lance?” Veronica called out from the other side of the door.

 _Oh, she must have gotten home early_ , he thought. “Yeah, Ro?” Lance called back.

The door cracked open and curry head of brown hair peaked through. “Oops, I didn’t know you had company.”

“Don’t worry, he’s not important. What’s up?” Lance could feel Keith’s glare burning a hole in the back of his head but he refused to turn around.

Veronica looked back and forth between them, eyeing Keith warrily. “I was wondering if you could help me make dinner tonight? I wanna butter Mami up before I ask for a car for my birthday.”

“You want me to make my famous plátanos don’t you?”

“Please!” Veronica put on her best pout.

“You know I can’t say no to a beautiful girl. I got you, Ro.” Lance smirked.

Veronica squealed and launched herself from the doorway into Lance’s arms. “You’re the best! I owe you one!” She kissed his cheek.

“No, you don’t owe me anything. It’s part of your birthday present. I’ll make them with extra birthday love.”

Veronica hit his shoulder as she backed away. “You’re such a dork, but I love you.”

“Love you too, sis.”

“Enjoy your date!” She said with a wave before slamming the door.

“Veronica!” Lance couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks. “Ignore my sister, she has two devils on her shoulder instead of an angel.”

“She’s cute.” Keith said, burying his face in Lance’s textbook.

A small seed of jealousy wound its way into the pit of Lance’s stomach. Sure, his sister was good looking, his whole family was if you asked him. But the way Keith blushed made Lance feel both protective and possessive in two different ways. Maybe that's why he said the stupidest thing he’s ever said in his life, “So are you.”

Purple eyes flashed and Keith’s usual glare settled back on his face. Knots formed in Lance’s chest, making it hard to breath. “Just kidding, you’re a nerd. A nerd who’s supposed to be helping me study, not checking out my sister.”

Keith’s face darkened. “I thought you were bored.”

  
“I am!” Lance whined, flopping back onto his bed. “I wish the party was this weekend instead of next, then at least I’d have something to look forward to,” He whined. A sudden thought struck him, Lance rose onto his elbows and bit his lip. He looked up at Keith through his lashes. “Are you going? To the party, I mean.”

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know of any party, so no.”

“You haven't been invited to Rolo’s party? Well I’m changing that, you have to go!”

“Pass.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“What? No. No one passes on Rolo’s parties, that’s not how it works. Dude I’m giving you a chance to be cool for one night and you’re going to throw it away?” Lance scooted closer and closer as his arms flew in the air to punctuate each word.

Keith leaned forward, eyebrows knitted together. “ _Yes_.”

“Dude. _Dude_.” Lance couldn’t believe his ears. Rolo’s parties were legendary, everyone wanted to be invited and no one ever said no. It was social suicide. “Fine. How about this? You come to the party and I’ll give you some more pills?”

“I’m already getting pills for tutoring you. Why would I want to go to a party?” Keith huffed. He closed the textbook in his lap and stood up.

Lance jumped off the bed and blocked Keith’s path. “Then I’m cutting you off. If you want pills, then your going. This is for your own good.”

Keith looked like he was trying to solve a rubix cube but had never heard of colors before. Finally he sighed, “Okay. But only this party and nothing else and no more study sessions.”

Lance laughed as he stepped closer. He looked Keith straight in the eye as he tucked a dark strand of hair behind a flushed ear. His fingers lingered on the heated skin of Keith’s cheek. “Oh no, you still have to tutor me. _But_ I guess if you go to this party I can give you two weeks off.”

Keith’s eyes flicked down and dragged back up to meet Lance. He licked his lips. “Deal.”

Lance took a step back, holding out his hand. “Deal.”

  
Keith’s brain took a second too long to process the sudden shift in mood. He shook his head and slipped his hand into Lance’s.

Keith’s skin was softer than Lance expected. Lance pulled his hand away as if he’d been shocked. “We should get back to studying.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

-

The noise hit Keith like a brick wall as he opened the door. The loud thumping of the bass pounded in his ears while Keith scanned the crowd for a head of brown hair. Lance was nowhere to be seen. Keith squeezed through the press of bodies crammed into the house. He figured if he wandered around long enough he’d find the loudmouth drug dealer eventually.

Somehow he’d made it to the kitchen, which thankfully had way less people. Some girls sat on the counter, shoes on the floor, as they spoke in loud whispers across each other. Keith spotted Rolo and his stoner friends gathered around a large bowl of red punch. _Oh no_. Maybe if he turned around now they wouldn’t see him.

“Yo! It’s the nerd!” An arm fell around his shoulders and Keith immediately froze.

“You’re Keith right? Dude guys, this kid is in my math class, his brain is the size of a football field.”

“Everyone’s brain is the size of a football field compared to yours, Branko!” one of the girls on the counter shouted and the rest of them giggled behind their hands.

The Branko guy forgot about him and turned toward the girls to defend himself. Unfortunately, his chance to escape unnoticed was blown.

“I don’t remember you being invited,” Rolo sneered, voice low.

“Lance invited me,” Keith glared. He didn’t want to be here in the first place.

The group shared a few glances and shrugs. Then they all turned to smile at Keith like he passed some kind of test. Rolo pressed a red solo cup into his hands.

“Lance is chill, and if he says you’re chill, then I trust him.”

“I guess.” Keith sniffed at his drink and cringed. It smelled like rubbing alcohol.

Rolo’s face turned suspicious and he glared at Keith. “I like Lance and if he invited you, then you can stay. But you’re going to have to loosen up. Drink.”

Keith put the cup down. “No, I’m okay.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion. _Drink_.” Rolo’s eyes went cold and it felt like the whole kitchen was looking at him, waiting.

Keith picked up the cup again and looked down at the red liquid as if it were poison. He took a deep breath and chugged it. He slammed the cup down on the counter and held on, coughing. The stuff was rancid.

Rolo’s team started laughing and the girls on the counter pointed as they whispered to each other.

“Good job man. Have another.” Rolo refilled his cup.

“I’m okay, really.” Keith coughed around the burning in the back of his throat. His belly felt warm and it made him over-hot.

Rolo pushed the cup closer. “As the host, I _insist_.”

Keith cringed. He had two options: refuse and leave the party, or drink and try to relax while he searched for Lance.

Making up his mind, he shotgunned the whole thing.

Rolo and his friends cheered. “It’s a cup not a shot glass, Keith. But you’re a lot cooler than I thought you were. Enjoy the party.” And with that Keith was free to do what he wanted.

The burning in his stomach loosened his nerves and calmed his mind. Keith dipped his cup in the punch with a pat on the back from Rolo. He left the kitchen with a tight smile and wandered around the party aimlessly. Keith sipped slowly on his third glass as he wandered back into the living room where all the furniture was pushed to the sides. Everyone pressed close in the dim light, and Keith watched as they swayed more than danced.

He leaned against the wall as he nursed his drink. His fingers tingled and his head felt light as the alcohol hit him.

A hand grabbed his and Keith looked down to see long fingers curled around his wrist. He followed the arm up to blue eyes.

“Follow me,” Lance said, his breath stale with alcohol and weed. He tugged Keith through the house and into one of the bedrooms.

The red solo cup wasn’t in his hand anymore but Keith couldn’t remember putting it down. He stared intently at his hand as if it would tell him what happened. Keith jumped when the door clicked shut behind them.

Keith whirled around to come nose-to-nose with Lance. The blue-eyed boy giggled and pressed his hands through Keith’s hair. “Wow so soft. So, _so_ soft.”

“You’re really high, aren’t you?” Keith wrinkled his nose at the sour smell on Lance’s breath. “And you stink.”

“That’s not nice. After I invited you and everything.” He pouted and leaned against Keith, swaying slightly. “No more pills for you.”

“You said if I came, that was payment enough. You never said anything about dealing with you crossed.”

“Hmm.” Lance’s face screwed up in concentration, light blush making it too cute for Keith’s buzzed brain. “Well, then I’m changing the deal. The price went up. I want you too.”

Keith shoved him. “That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair, Helena.” Lance nosed his neck.

Keith’s eyes fluttered, breath caught in his throat. “I told you not to call me that.”

Lance’s lips were right on his ear. “Okay, Keith.”

A blush spread over Keith’s face and his stomach flip-flopped. _The way Lance said his name_ , he didn’t think he could take it. He turned his head slightly, his open mouth brushing against Lance’s cheek. “What was that?”

Lance quirked his head so their lips were touching and Keith could feel every movement as he spoke, “ _Keith_.” Lance’s eyes dropped and a fire burned through them. In a sudden motion, Lance pushed Keith against the wall, leg pressing between his thighs.

Keith swallowed hard.

“Keith, you’re so hot. Did you know that?”

He shook his head, not trusting himself to talk.

“Can I kiss you?”

Keith nodded, already pressing forward into thin lips. Lance grabbed the back of his head, crashing them together, a desperate and sloppy motion. Keith opened his mouth and Lance coaxed his tongue out, sucking lightly.

Lance’s fingers slipped into his pocket and pulled their hips close, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Keith ran his hands over Lance, touching anything he could but scared to linger too long. _More_. He wanted more. He craved everything Lance had to offer.

Lance pushed them apart, a strand of spit still connecting them for a moment before snapping. Keith’s eye flashed open, scanning Lance’s face for an explanation.

Lance whispered in his ear, “I expect payment next time.” A hot tongue flicked out to lick the shell. Then, all at once, Lance broke contact. Cold air filled the spot where warm body used to be. Lance reached across the chasm between them and ran a finger down Keith’s cheek with a sad smile. “See ya, Helena.” The door clicked shut, punctuating Lance’s departure.

Keith leaned heavily against the wall, panting, fingers scratching at flowered wallpaper. Every nerve on edge, he slid down to the floor with shaky legs. Lance was a whirlwind and Keith was caught in the storm, unwilling to leave. His heart pounded against his ribcage. The pulsing rhythm from downstairs vibrated the walls and drowned out his thoughts.

He was _so_ screwed.

It felt like hours before Keith calmed down enough to make his way out of the room and out of the house. He followed the road home, hands shoved into his pockets.

Keith’s fingers bumped against something small and hard. Curious, he pressed it between two fingers and pulled it out. A small orange pill. Lance’s words echoed in his ears, _Come to the party as payment._

Keith threw the pill to the ground, stomping on it with a booted foot. A starburst of powder sprayed on the black tar.

He wanted to be more. More than a customer, more than a makeout session, more than a guy who kisses at parties in exchange for pills. Keith wiped away hot tears with his fists.

-

Lance flopped on the couch in Rolo’s basement, can of cheap beer in his hand. He pressed the cold aluminum to his cheek and closed his eyes. Now Keith hated him for sure. “Nice going, Lancey Lance way to ruin everything.”

What was this plan supposed to be anyway? Get the super smart, hot guy who’s sexuality was completely unknown to fall for him by giving away free Adderall? To force him to hangout against his will? To pay him with pills in exchange for kisses? Yeah, that worked real well.

Lance blew it. There was no coming back from this. He took a swig from the half empty can. The chances of someone like Keith falling for someone like him were zero to none. Lance was fooling himself with this dumb plan. To make matters worse, he’d run away like the coward he was. There was no upside.

Grabbing the mint tin from his back pocket, Lance opened it up. It was their fault. These little pills were the cause of everything. He threw the tin against the wall, pills and mints bounced and scattered about. Lance stared at the white puff of powder staining the wall.

If only he’d done this the right way. If only he was cool enough, smart enough, brave enough for Keith. Lance slumped back in the cushions as tears fell from his lashes.

_If only._

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a little brain child in my head for a really long time and if it wasn't for [@haryuusart](http://haryuusart.tumblr.com/) It would have never been finished. It was so fun to work together on the [Sharpshooter Ezine](https://sharpshooterzine.tumblr.com/) and OOF look at that art!!! *dies* We've been talking about collaborating on a squeal :x so tell me if you guys want to see these boys work it out and get together for real!
> 
> Happy Birthday Lance this year he got two fics XD i destroyed my wrists finishing both of these fics but it was SO worth it!!
> 
> Follow me for more stories!! [@Yuzuling](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com) or chat with me on discord!! @Yuzuling7567 /o/


End file.
